


Get Fucked

by potter_queen



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, pegging lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potter_queen/pseuds/potter_queen
Summary: Blair wants to try something new.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Get Fucked

“I want you to suck my cock.”

Chuck’s head turned towards her from where he was lying next to her on the bed. She was propped up on her elbow, staring down at him fiercely. 

His mouth opened slowly. His eyebrows were knitted together. He was confused.  _ “Pardon?” _ he managed to say, in that low, deep drawl she loved so much.

“You heard me,” Blair said clearly. It was taking all her willpower to keep her face from flushing, but her heart was hammering like a hummingbird in her chest.

Chuck looked bewildered. He opened his mouth and closed it again, several times. Like a fish.

“But Blair,  _ my love, _ ” Chuck said calmly. Finally. “You don’t have a cock.”

“That can be rectified,” Blair replied primly. Her chin was jutted up. She felt shakier than her voice was letting on. Chuck rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, mirroring her own pose. His perplexed eyes did not leave hers.

“Are you saying…” Chuck began, his voice rumbling through her chest, “that you want to wear a fake cock? And have me suck it?”

Blair’s heartbeat felt dangerously fast. She could feel it in her throat; right between her collarbones. It made her want to gag. “Yes,” she replied. Despite her best efforts, her cheeks felt hot. “And then I want to fuck you.”

She watched him suck in a sharp gasp of air. His eyes flicked between hers. Searching.

“You’ve never told me this before,” he says. His tone is accusatory. He is offended by the thought that she might keep a part of herself away from him; that she might not deem him trustworthy to see her very soul.

“That’s because I’ve only just decided I want it.”

His shoulders seem to relax. His eyebrows unknit themselves slightly. His tension has left him. Now, he is thoughtful.

“When?” he asks.

“Just now,” Blair answers honestly. “When I was on my knees for you.”

“Why?” he asks, head tilted, curious like a child.

“I want to see you on your knees for me.”

He smiles at that; amused, self-deprecating. “Oh, Blair. Don’t you see? I am  _ always _ on my knees for you.”

She smiles at that, too, glancing down. She knows. She knows he would do anything she asked of him. He would kill or die for her if he had to, and that power is not something Blair takes lightly. She knows he will do this for her too. But she wants him to want it as much as she does. 

She had had a flash, a vision, as she sank to her knees in front of Chuck. His eyes were heady, almost disbelieving, as they often were when she took him like this. She saw herself through his eyes; eyes black and blown out, forehead shining with perspiration, cheeks hollowed and lips stretched devilishly around his cock. In a moment, the image transformed. It was him on his knees. His eyes were shut, with those dark lashes fanning his cheeks. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he bobbed his head slowly for her pleasure- but not even her sexual pleasure, simply the pleasure of seeing him like this, with his lips plump and red, his neck bulging as he swallows her down.

“I want to see what you see, Chuck.” She reaches out and takes his hand in hers. He turns it over immediately to lace their fingers together. His hand is soft and dry. His hands are so capable of cruelty, -they form strong, wide fists- but Blair knows he has never hit anyone (except her, and only in bed, and never without her explicit request). Instead, they give. They care. They care for her so well, so completely. 

“I’ve done it before, you know,” he says, smiling when she looks up in shock. “Don’t tell me you thought I hadn’t?”

She  _ hadn’t, _ but now she feels dim for the thought. Of course, Chuck had been with men- done much more than kissing. He was  _ Chuck Bass.  _ He had been everywhere and seen everything and done everything- even just once, even just to try.

“I enjoyed it, too.” He is smirking now. She is smiling. Her heart is beating normally.

“Of  _ course _ you did, Bass, you pervert. You exist to indulge in pleasures of the flesh.”

Chuck smiled indulgently. “You know me well. I must say, Waldorf, imagining you in such a position… using my body for your own perverted fantasies… it enthrals me.”

Blair shivered. Her eyelids fell shut. She could see Chuck now, in this very bed, opening himself up for her, willingly…  _ more _ than willingly, gladly. When she opened her eyes again; she could only open them halfway. Chuck was watching her hungrily, possessively, like she was his to claim. She was.

“Chuck…” his name fell past her lips in a rush, and then he was pushing her back. She fell onto the bed willingly, her legs falling open for him to settle himself between them; exactly where he belonged.

It was their third round that night, and would be their last; they were utterly exhausted. Chuck thrust into her wet heat, over and over. His arms bracketed her shoulders and his head settled in the crook of her neck; mouthing kisses there and grunted into her skin with the exertion. She wrapped her legs around his back, digging her heels into his thighs and urging him on as she clung helplessly to his shoulders; her body limp and pliant. She came just before him, and he connected their mouths just in time to swallow one another’s moans. 

She would not let him roll off her at first, wanting to stay trapped under his weight, safe under his body. When she finally regained her breath she pushed his shoulder gently, and he rolled away obligingly, wrapping his arms around her from behind instead.

“We’re disgusting,” he complained half heartedly, referring to the layer of sweat covering his skin and the drying cum between her thighs. “We should shower.”

“Tomorrow,” she promised as her eyes fell shut. “Now, let’s just sleep.”

~

In the following weeks, Blair presumed that Chuck had forgotten about her little confession. It had been quite spontaneous, and after the fact, she wasn’t sure if it was even something she really wanted. To wear a strap on seemed pointless; she would be forgoing her own pleasure. 

Still, when they fucked, sometimes the image strayed into her mind, and when it did, she came. Immediately and intensely. 

It was a few weeks later when Chuck slinked into their room, smirking like the cat who got the cream and holding a large black box in his hands. Blair’s eyes flicked suspiciously between the box and Chuck’s face. She loved gifts, and Chuck was more than generous with bestowing them on her, but the look in his eyes was making her nervous.

“What have you gotten me, Chuck?” 

“Open it and see, kitten. You’ll like it.” Chuck’s smirk grew into a shit-eating grin that did nothing to boost Blair’s confidence. Her lips trembling with suspicion, Blair opened the box.

Inside was something which was undoubtedly a sex toy, but it was unlike anything Blair had ever seen. She picked it up gingerly, staring at it’s L-shape and trying to figure out what it was for. “Chuck,” she asked, “what on earth  _ is  _ this?”

Chuck was practically beside himself with glee, grinning widely with that disgusting leer that so enthralled her.

_ “That, _ my dear, is the answer to all your problems.” Blair raised her eyebrows at him expectantly. Chuck reached out and took the toy from her, holding it almost reverently. “This is a strapless strap-on.”

Blair stared at him blankly, completely nonplussed. She inclined her head, urging him to proceed. He pressed a discreet button, and the smaller end of the toy began to vibrate. “This side,” Chuck waved it at her. “Goes inside your delicious and tender pussy. And  _ this _ side, well. This goes inside me.”

Understanding dawned on Blair and she gasped. She grabbed the toy out of Chuck’s hands and shoved it into the box, her cheeks burning. “Chuck!” she spluttered. “What on earth possessed you to buy a thing like this, I honestly-”

“You  _ honestly _ can’t tell me you don’t want this,” Chuck interrupted her smoothly. She scoffed in indignation, closing the box firmly.

“Don’t presume to tell me, Chuck Bass, what it is I want-”

“You want this, Blair,” Chuck said insistently, taking her hand in his and holding it firm when she tried to tug it away half-heartedly. “I know you do. And you know the rule, Waldorf, we try anything once. Why not this?”

“Because-” Blair cast around desperately for an excuse, because it was  _ weird _ for her to want this,  _ abnormal _ , even. Because she didn’t want a penis, she didn’t want to be a man, she  _ loved _ being a woman… they all seemed a little hollow. Nothing of the sort had ever stopped them before. “Because it’s embarrassing, Chuck.”

Chuck’s hold on her hand became more gentle. He ran his thumbs over her skin and squeezed her hands gently. “I know,” he said softly. “I know, Blair. Remember how embarrassed I was when I told you I wanted you to spank me? And now look at us, that’s one of our favourite games to play! Wanting that didn’t make me any less of a man. And wanting this doesn’t make  _ you  _ any less of a woman.”

Blair let his words wash over her. Finally, she raised her eyes to meet his. He smiled at her. “So you want to see me with my legs spread. So does half of Manhattan.”

She laughed at that. She could feel herself being won over, but she was still anxious. She peered up at Chuck through her eyelashes. “You won’t laugh at me?”

“I would never,” he replied seriously. Then humour filled his face again. “As long as you don’t laugh when I tell you I’ve already prepped in the bathroom.”

“You haven’t!” Blair exclaims with scandalised delight. When he nods she bursts out into laughter, with Chuck following suit. “You slut, Chuck Bass! You don’t care about my sexual liberation and emotional  _ upheaval _ , you just want to get fucked!”

“I do, I do,” Chuck admits gladly, throwing himself back on the bed and grinning at her lecherously. “Now show me what you’ve got, Waldorf.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I found out strapless strap ons are a thing. I was very excited about it and I reckon Chuck would be too.  
> I don't think Chuck would be bisexual, I just think he would be up for the occasional night of debauchery with the right man. Or Blair, of course.   
> Hope you enjoyed! Happy pegging!


End file.
